Throw
A throw is a technique in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series performed using the Wii Remote. When an enemy stunned by a Beat Attack is grabbed, two arrows are displayed on the screen, the left representing the Nunchuk and the right representing the Wii Remote. Swinging the Nunchuk and Wii Remote in the directions of the arrows prompts protagonist Travis Touchdown to attack with a wrestling throw, otherwise the arrow cue will end and the enemy will continue to attack. The direction of these arrows, and thus the throw Touchdown uses against his foe, depends on the exact posture of his opponents as they are grabbed. Touchdown, a wrestling enthusiast, is already able to use several throws at the beginning of the first installment, however his arsenal of techniques can be expanded by watching cassettes available for purchase at Beef Head, as well as by acquiring notes pinned to wrestling masks throughout Extreme Murder Battle Stages. Also in the first title, after being imparted with the Technique of Affinity by Randall Lovikov, Touchdown is able to grab targets for his throwing maneuvers from an even greater distance. While throw techniques can be used on common thugs, they are more effective on ranked assassins, as they deliver more damage than Slash Combos. ''No More Heroes'' Techniques Standard moves * Take Down move: This throw is capable of subduing the enemy, allowing them to be defeated easier. The Take Down move appears in No More Heroes. * Full Nelson Suplex: Touchdown grabs the enemy from behind, placing them in a Full Nelson headlock, and then bends his back to the floor with full force, severely injuring his opponent's head and neck. The Full Nelson Suplex appears in No More Heroes and its sequel, Desperate Struggle, where it has become a fatal move. * Vertical Suplex: Touchdown tucks his opponent's head under his armpit, hoists them up, and falls back, slamming their head against the floor. The Vertical Suplex appears in No More Heroes. * Butt Thump: Touchdown grabs the enemy's face and places it on his shoulder, before bending and rolling the enemy back, slamming their face with bottom. The Butt Thump appears in No More Heroes. * Front Neck Chancery Drop: Touchdown tucks and squeezes his opponent's neck underneath his armpit, then suplexes them to the floor, crushing their back and disrupting their breathing. The Front Neck Chancery Drop is allegedly the first suplex technique Touchdown was taught, and before his Ranking Battle with Death Metal he finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember it. The Front Neck Chancery Drop appears in No More Heroes. * Reverse Armsault: Touchdown bends his enemy forward, locks his arms through their armpits and flips himself back, falling onto the opponent's upper body. The Reverse Armsault is allegedly the second suplex technique Touchdown was taught, and before his Ranking Battle with Dr. Peace he finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember it. * Captured (Capture Suplex): Touchdown grabs his enemy by their leg and the back of their neck and suplexes backward, slamming them in the back. Before his Ranking Battle with Shinobu Touchdown finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember the technique. Fatal moves Fatal moves are throw techniques used in tandem with the beam katana: * Tombstone Piledriver: Touchdown grabs his opponent and spins them in the air, then turns them upside down and places them between his legs, crushing their head. His beam katana then falls into the enemy. The Tombstone Piledriver appears in No More Heroes. * Quebradora Con Giro: Touchdown grabs the opponent by the torso and spins them onto their back, landing them onto Touchdown's knee and impaled them with his beam katana. The Quebradora Con Giro appears in No More Heroes, where it is learned from watching the Mask De Panther, the Tiger's Roar cassette. * Brain Buster Slam: Touchdown bends himself and the opponent forward, then tucks his head underneath the opponent's arm. Touchdown then lifts himself up, turns 180 degrees, and falls face-first, slamming his opponent into the ground. He then finishes his opponent by maiming their head with his beam katana. The Brain Buster Slam appears in No More Heroes, where it is learned from watching the Living Legend, Thunder Ryu cassette. * Hurricanrana: Touchdown approaches his enemy from behind and leaps onto their shoulders, swings around, clutches their head with his legs, then flips onto his belly, with the enemy's head slamming against the floor. He then finishes off his foe by slicing their stomach with his beam katana. The Hurricanrana appears in No More Heroes, where it is learned from watching the Mask De Panther, Master of the 4th Dimension cassette. * Powerbomb: Touchdown grabs the head of his enemy, forcing them to bend forward. He then flips them on their back and hoists by their stomach, slamming them the moment his beam katana lands. The Frankensteiner appears in No More Heroes, where it is learned from watching the cassette of Thunder Ryu's seventh match. * '''German Suplex': Touchdown approaches his enemy from behind, clutching their torso, and bending himself back with full force, dropping and slamming the enemy on their head. His beam katana then falls into the opponent's head. Before his Ranking Battle with Destroyman Touchdown finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember the technique. The German Suplex appears in No More Heroes and Desperate Struggle. * Belly-to-Belly Suplex: Touchdown reaches in and hugs his enemy, then bends backwards and falls onto the floor, landing on them and crushing their upper body. His beam katana then falls into the opponent's crotch. Before his Ranking Battle with Holly Summers Touchdown finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember the technique. The Belly-to-Belly Suplex appears in No More Heroes. * Trap Suplex: Touchdown hugs into his opponent's arms, which are wrapped around his waist. He then snaps their elbows out of place and suplexes backward, falling onto their upper body. His beam katana then lands in their chest. The Trap Suplex appears in No More Heroes, during Touchdown's Ranking Battle against Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii where he used a non-lethal form of the move. * Double Wrist Suplex: Touchdown bends his opponent forward, extending both arms, then places himself underneath the foe. He then flips backward, crushing their right shoulder joint. Touchdown's beam katana then punctures the opponent's lung. Before his Ranking Battle with Bad Girl Touchdown finds a note from M. S. pinned to a luchador mask which helps him remember the technique. The Double Wrist Suplex appears in No More Heroes. * Tiger Suplex: Touchdown approaches his opponent from behind, locks their arms behind their back, and flips backward, slamming them on the head. His beam katana then lands into their face. The Tiger Suplex appears in No More Heroes, during Touchdown's match with Henry where he used a non-lethal form of the move. ''NMH 2: Desperate Struggle'' Techniques As of Desperate Struggle, all throws are Fatal Techniques and allow a chance at Dark Side Mode. * Captured: Touchdown grabs his enemy by their leg and the back of their neck and suplexes backward, slamming them in the back. This is an initial move that is used against large enemies. While the fatal Captured appears in Desperate Struggle, the technique was previously used as a standard move in No More Heroes. * Full Nelson Suplex: Touchdown grabs the enemy from behind, placing them in a Full Nelson headlock, and then bends his back to the floor with full force, severely injuring his opponent's head and neck. While the fatal Full Nelson Suplex appears in Desperate Struggle, the technique was previously used as a standard move in No More Heroes. References Category:Attacks Category:Gameplay Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle attacks Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle gameplay Category:No More Heroes attacks Category:No More Heroes gameplay